


Silent

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, just a little groping, not overly graphic or anything, one word prompts over on tumblr, teensy bit of smut i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percy try not to get caught while fooling around in the Armory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

Percy and Gwaine were right in the middle of fooling around in the Armory when Gwaine heard Arthur screaming, “ _Mer_ linnn.” Quickly moving his glove free hand over Percy’s mouth to silence him so they wouldn’t get caught. Gwaine told him to be quiet, his free hand palming Percy through his breeches. 

Percy’s muffled moan caught Gwaine by surprise, a small smile appeared on thin lips. Gwaine rubbed harder as Percy tried to scramble for purchase so he wouldn’t accidentally fall down from Gwaine’s ministrations. Percy was perched high on small table, while Gwaine was standing between his spread legs.

“You don’t want to get caught, do you?” Gwaine whispered huskily, hot breath fanning over Percy’s ear.

“N-No.” Percy gasped, breathless. 

“Good.” Gwaine purred.

If Arthur saw something in the Armory, he never said anything and for once, Gwaine was grateful.


End file.
